True Love
by Codename Sailor D
Summary: Usagi tidak menyangka ketika mengetahui Mamoru lebih mencintai Rei. Apakah Usagi menemukan cinta yang baru? Apakah Usagi akan bahagia dengan kekasih barunya?


_CSD: Halo readers! Saya CSD A.K.A Yukinami telah kembali! HUHUAHAHAHA! *Buang Author ke Laut* Oke,abaikan yang tadi,kali ini saya mau bikin fic baru, yah…..terinspirasi dari imajinasi saya sendiri._

_Usagi: Siapa yang akan menjadi tokoh utama?_

_CSD: Lo deh yg jadi tokoh utama._

_Usagi: OH MY GOD! GUE JADI TOKOH UTAMA LAGI YAY! *Joget-joget ga jelas*_

_CSD: *Sweatdrop* Oke, kita mulai saja fic ini. Usagi, karena lo yg jadi tokoh utama,tolong bacakan disclaimer._

_Usagi: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon bukan punya Author, tapi punya Naoko Takeuchi._

_CSD: Yosh! Light,camera,action!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Dia tidak percaya….Orang yang telah dicintainya telah berkhianat.. Ternyata,kekasihnya lebih mencintai sahabatnya sendiri,Hino Rei. Mengetahui ini,Tsukino Usagi merasakan sakit hati yang cukup mendalam. " Aku tidak percaya,mengapa kalian mengkhianatiku?" Teringatlah kejadian dua hari yang lalu.

.

_Flashback_

_ Hari ini,Usagi sangat senang. Bagaimana tidak senang? Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 18. Dia sudah menunggu hari istimewanya dari jauh hari.'Mamo-chan ingat hari ulang tahunku enggak ya? Semoga saja dia ingat,siapa tahu dia mau ngajak aku kencan hari ini, ah! Senangnya!' Sedang asyik dengan lamunannya, tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya._

_ "Siapa?" Kata Usagi seraya membuka pintu kamarnya. Ternyata yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya adalah Minako. Dia tidak datang sendirian,dia datang bersama Ami dan Makoto._

_ "Ah! Ami-chan,Mako-chan,Minako-chan! Ada apa?"_

_ "Usagi-chan,kami ingin membicarakan hal penting." Kata Makoto dengan nada serius._

_ "Hal penting? Baiklah kita bicarakan di dalam,ayo masuk dulu." Usagi mempersilahkan temannya masuk ke kamar._

_ "Ada apa,teman-teman?" Tanya Usagi dengan nada khawatir._

_ "Usagi-chan,kami ingin berbicara mengenai Mamoru-san dan Rei." Jawab Minako._

_ "Ada apa dengan mereka berdua?"_

_ "Usagi-chan,ketika kami sedang jalan-jalan. Kami melihat Mamoru-san dan Rei sedang….sedang….sedang…." Jawab Ami dengan nada terbata-bata._

_ "Sedang apa,Ami –chan?!" _

_ "Mereka…Sedang…Sedang…..Mereka sedang berkencan." Jawaban Ami membuat hati Usagi seperti ditusuk pisau 1000 kali._

_ "A…Ami-chan….Yang tadi kau katakan….Tidak benar kan'?" _

_ "Ma…Maaf Usagi-chan….Yang tidak dikatan Ami-chan tidak salah…..Kalau tidak percaya…..Lihatlah foto-foto ini." Makoto menyodorkan Usagi beberapa lembar foto. Di foto-foto tersebut,terdapat Mamoru dan Rei sedang berkencan dengan mesra. Yang membuatnya lebih shock lagi,Usagi melihat foto Mamoru dan Rei sedang berciuman._

_ "Ti….Tidak….Tidak mungkin…..Mamoru berselingkuh dengan Rei? Ini tidak benar kan? INI TIDAK BENAR KAN?!" Tangis Usagi langsung pecah. Dia tidak mau percaya apa yg dilihatnya di foto tersebut._

_ "Usagi-chan,sabar ya? Jika kau mau menangis,menangislah." Kata Minako seraya memeluk Usagi._

_ "Aku kira Mamoru-san orang yg setia. Ternyata aku salah menilai." Ujar Ami._

_ "DASAR PRIA BRENGSEK! BERANINYA MENYAKITI HATI SEORANG WANITA! JIKA AKU BERTEMU DENGANNYA,AKU TIDAK SEGAN-SEGAN AKAN MENGAMBIL VITAL REGIONNYA!" Umpatan Makoto membuat Ami dan Minako sweatdrop._

_ "Ma…Mako-chan….Jangan lakukan itu. Mungkin ini salahku." Kata Usagi dengan lirih._

_ "Salahmu?! Ini bukan salahmu,Usagi-chan!"_

_ "Ini salahku! Mamoru lebih memilih Rei karena dia lebih dewasa. Sedangkan aku? Cengeng,ceroboh,bodoh…Orang seperti aku mana mungkin menjadi seorang ratu!"_

_ "Usagi-chan….Ini bukan salahmu…..Lagipula,kau tidak seperti itu….Kau orang yg tegar dan kuat! Kau bisa mengalahkan Queen Berly! Kau bisa menggagalkan rencana jahat Death Phantom! Kau mencegah bangkitnya Pharaoh 90! Dan kau berhasil mengalahkan semuanya. termasuk Sailor Galaxia." Hibur Minako, tapi tetap saja Usagi merasa bersalah. _

_End Flashback_

_._

"Mamoru….Aku tidak akan menyangka kau berbuat sejahat ini….. …..Tidak adakah seseorang yg mencintaiku sepenuh hati?" Kata Usagi dengan lirih. Di tempat lain, Setsuna, yang dikenal sebagai Sailor Pluto. Merasakan suatu perubahan besar di masa depan."Apa yang terjadi?"

Tiba-tiba muncullah seorang wanita yang mirip dengan Usagi,hanya saja wanita tersebut mempunyai rambut berwarna putih. Wanita itu tidak lain adalah Queen Serenity,ibunda Usagi di masa lalu.

"Serenity-sama,apa yang terjadi di masa kini? Aku merasakan perubahan besar di masa depan." Kata Setsuna seraya membungkuk kepada Queen Serenity.

"Setsuna, masa depan telah berbubah, ini karena putriku kini tidak lagi bersama Endymion." Mendengar itu Setsuna terkejut.

"Mereka berpisah? Kenapa?"

"Karena….Endymion kini mencintai Putri Mars,begitu juga sebaliknya. Karena itu,masa depan telah berubah."

"Serenity-sama! Aku bisa melakukan sesuatu!"

"Apa itu,Setsuna?"

"Aku tidak akan memaksa Endymion dan Serenity-hime bersama lagi,tapi aku akan membuat Serenity-hime mendapatkan kekasih yg baru."

"Kau yakin dapat melakukan hal itu,Setsuna?"

"Demi kebahagiaan anda dan Serenity-hime. Aku akan melakukan apapun!" Mendengar itu,Queen Serenity merasa senang dan lega.

"Terima kasih,Setsuna. Kini aku tidak perlu khawatir dengan putriku,aku mengandalkanmu,Setsuna."

"Sama-sama,Yang Mulia. Dan aku juga berterima kasih atas kepercayaan anda." Queen Serenity hanya tersenyum dan setelah itu dia menghilang.

.

_To be continued_

_ Akhirnya chapter 1 selesai! Yosh! Author __bingung nih yang akan menjadi kekasihnya Usagi. Author akan memberikan pilihan dan readers silahkan memilih pairing utama di fic ini:_

_UsagixDemando_

_UsagixSapphire_

_UsagixMotoki_

_ Dan terakhir,mohon reviewnya ya! Author juga menerima saran dan kritik dengan tangan terbuka._


End file.
